Time Missed
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Time has passed for our favorite group of friends. They split and went separate ways. What happened? Will they be apart forever or will love and years of friendship bring them back together? (Main ship Joshaya, no Rucas) COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am here with another Joshaya story and it doesn't involve a baby this time! I am so glad to be doing this story because I do miss Girl Meets World and wish we could have known where they went and what they did when they got older. So here is my depiction of Where They Went: Girl Meets World.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Prologue...**

 **There once was six friends. Three started but ended with six. They were Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Smackle, and Zay. They made it through middle school and high school and the first year of college with each other but all things must come to an end right. Well certainly not for Riley and Maya. They were the best bestest friends ever, right? Nothing could year them apart but something did. That something was dreams.**

 **Dreams? Really Narrator?**

 **Yes dreams, reader. They had different hopes and dreams. They wanted different things.**

 **So reader, have I caught your eye yet. Have I reeled you in? If I have, you are in for an amazing journey for your two favorite friends other than Cory and Shawn of course.**

 **...**

 **So that was hopefully good. Right? Hope you readers enjoy this new creation I've thought up in a matter of seconds. Leave a comment telling me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, ChlexLover3, solemnly swear that I do not own any characters EXCEPT THOSE THAT ARE MINE.

Chapter 1

A man named Theophrastus once said that _Time is the most valuable thing a man can spend._ I choose to believe in this because it is true. Everyone doesn't have long to live, so you should spend it carefully but eventful. You take risks. Find love and adventure but also and most importantly have friends, your close friends there. Some people have to learn it the hard way and that we did. We messed up. We screwed up. We left when we should have stayed. We stayed when we should have left. We stayed coddled in the bird's nest when we should have took a big leap and jumped.

I miss my friends everyday.

Struggles are real. They define us for the better but also the worse. I always said never run from your problems, run to them, but I guess my friends always gave the courage and strength to do those things. Especially Maya Hart well Hunter which ever she prefer. She showed me strength and dignity but also love and support. I miss her and I wish she was here but don't we all face problems. I know I do.

Today is a sad day. Today there will be a funeral and I feel something. A change I feel and I believe it will be great.

* * *

Have you ever had a favorite book? Do you have it in mind? Well, think about that book and when you reached that end, how did you feel? Did it give you closer like wanted or left you wanting more? Well that's my life. Wanting more. I felt that our lives were just beginning but it ended just like that and I want to know the ending.

I feel nervous, anxious. Today Maya comes home. It will be the first time in six years I have seen my former best friend. Why is she coming now? Well her grandmother died. I know it'd be wrong to say but I can't wait to see her. I missed her.

Katy looks so sad and gloomy. Shawn is right by her side but I don't see Maya. I don't see her at all as I look around. I wonder what she'd think of me now. Am I sickly looking? I am too skinny because of the cancer that has plagued my body? Cancer? You ask. Yes cancer, I was diagnosed two years ago with stage two ovarian cancer, started chemo right away. They said I was lucky, the little kids said I was lucky I kept my hair. So I left it grow out, trimming it. In honor of them I guess.

I haven't told anyone except Lucas yet well I've told Jake but he's just my friend. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and saw my long lost best friend Maya. She was beautiful. Her hair cut to her shoulders and turning a red color brought out her beautiful blue eyes even more. But her eyes were now sad and red rimmed with tears clouding her vision.

I gave a small smile and opened my arms to embrace her and she flew into them like old times.

"Hey Riles." She sniffles.

I smiled kissing her head closing my eyes, "Hey peaches."

I wished to stay like this forever but she let go, gave a small smile and walked over to her parents and they cried together.

Its funny how life just loves kicking you in the gut and smiling at you at the same time.

I felt strong arms encase me from behind and a soft kiss on top of my head.

"So the she devil has returned." I struck his arm playfully.

"Stop it Lucas! We are at her grandmother's funeral." He rolled his eyes but took my hand and guided us to a seat. He didn't exactly like Maya anymore. He felt she left for no reason but I knew it was time. She needed it for herself and I wasn't going to ruin it for her and be selfish.

Although I wished she call more. When she did, we sat silently not talking. Sometimes we just needed it and other times just awkward silence.

The ceremony was short but people came and spoke some good words on Maya's grandmother.

When it was Maya's turn she held her head down and walked straight to the piano. She didn't say a word just started singing.

Hallelujah:

Well I've heard there was a sacred chord  
David played and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?

Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall  
And the major lift,  
The baffled king composing hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Well, your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing up on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.

And she tied you her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
She cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Well baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew ya.

And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya?

And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Well maybe there's a god above  
But all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you.

And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Oo hallelujah, oo hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah

* * *

What did you think? Did you expect it? Wonder where the other Scooby gang is? Leave a comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 so I am just going to ...

Chapter 2

 _It is often in the darkest skies_

 _we see the brightest stars_ ...

* * *

As I greet a teenage girl with pink highlights as she comes into my store, I look back at all the moments in my life that I have been selfless. I reminiscent everything that I did as a child, teenager, and now. How I wish I was a little more selfish. I wish I would have dragged Maya back home when she ran. When she ran from her problems and couldn't bear to face them.

I let her go. I felt and still feel inclined to be there but I won't, till she comes. I won't push her or rush her into things again. I remember why she left. I remember telling her to go. We cried that day because that day changed us and I don't know if it was for the better or worse. The young teenage girl with the pink highlights walks up with a book. I ring it up, give her a smile and tell her to come again.

She waves goodbye and I go to put some books up on the bookshelves properly, where they belong. I make halfway through when I get stomach pains. They are the absolute worse. I tried to be quiet but unfortunately I wasn't. Jake came rushing and picked me up bridal style, taking me to the break room. He yells at Tanya, one of the workers to close up early today. He works on getting me some hot tea and presses a cold compress to my forehead.

Jake. What can I say? He's always there. When I fall, cry, depressed. He is there when I somehow end up alone on my birthdays or holidays. He makes me giddy inside just by his personality but also some by his looks. He is tall and lanky with shoulder length chestnut hair. He is muscular but not too muscular. He has deep brown eyes I could venture into for days.

 _But you are dating Lucas. Practically engaged because you are wearing his grandmother's ring. So stop ogling Jake even though its his fault, looking all perfect and out of your league. And its not your fault he is a flirt._

He hands me the cup of tea.

"Riles, are you okay? That was loudest I heard you scream." _Well you should hear me when I am alone especially at night without Lucas._

"Yes I am fine. Stop worrying about me and go help Tanya."

He smiles his panty dropping smile and says, "Never stop worrying about you, Dolce."

He closes the door behind him and I can't help myself when I stare at his behind. I wish I could stop my feelings for him but they continue to grow but I know nothing can come out of it. When Maya left, I was broken from her departing from my life. I felt dead inside and it tore at my relationship with Lucas. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that I was okay with her leaving all of a sudden. He was so bitter and it reflected on our relationship. He began partying more and drinking. He turned into a monster. Then he cheated. He cheated on me with a girl at a party I said I didn't want to go to. He went and slept with another female. I didn't go and do the same thing.

I told him we needed space, we needed to break up and give each other space. I needed to see if we were worth saving and I needed time to come to terms with what happened. It hurt but I had to. He hurt me and I thought we were forever at the time, but nothing last forever. _Except Maya and our friendship._

While I was coming to teems with my only real relationship ending I ran into Jake. He was sweet and charming as ever and we hit it off quickly. We never dated but we did sort of become friends with benefits. It was great. He was great. I met his parents and he brought light and life back into my crumbling life.

But all things must come to an end.

It did. Lucas crawled his way back and to be honest Jake was a sweetheart about it. He said he would wait until I came back. Until I was don't looking for whatever I was looking for in Lucas.

We remained friends and when I opened up this bookstore he was my first hire. Lucas didn't like me around him when we got back together and would not let me see him. I grew restless trying to find a way to get to him when I realized I needed help running my bookstore and he was a big help since he had a business major.

I didn't complete college. I got sick my junior year and when I ended things with Jake and got back together with Lucas, I found out I had cancer.

Its been hard without my friends but they have lives now and we can't be at Topanga's or at the bay window for hours talking. It didn't work that way. As an adult you had bills to pay and how do you pay those bills well you work.

I finished my tea and was just about to lie down when I heard a knock on the break room's door. I said a come in and in walked my former best friend Maya Penelope Hart Hunter in all her glory.

* * *

We went for a walk. A silent walk and when I grew tired, we sat on a bench. We stayed like that for what seems like hours.

Just like at the bay window.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was gone for so long." She grabbed my hand for dear life. Her grip was so tight that I knew she was sincere without even looking st her face.

"Its been six years, Riles. Six long years without you and it was hell. I don't know how I lasted this long. How are you?" I looked up at her face, tears at the rim of her red eyes threatening to spill. I gave a small smile.

"I missed you too, peaches. Its okay. I am happy for you. You needed to leave. It was getting too much for you. I know its been so long. Six years, trust me I ha e counted the days for your return home. Oh, peaches we have so much catching up to do!" I gave a small squeal, earning me a chuckle from Maya.

"How are you Riley? You are so tiny and it looks like you are eating. Is Lucas treating you right?"

"Yeah. He is good. Maya I so have to tell you something." I put on my best serious face I should muster and out came, "I have cancer Maya."

Her eyes widened like saucers. Her blue eyes weren't visible with the tears in her eyes. Her face was wrenched in sorrow and despair and red from anger, I think.

That's how I explained all of what happened when she left. Lucas and that girl. Jake and me plus a pregnancy scare. Dropping out of college. Getting back together with Lucas and the promise from Jake.

"Sounds like we both have promises that has been given." I knew of who she spoke of. Her secret. The place in her heart that have been broken since she left. Joshua Matthews, the love of her life, my uncle promised her someday. She couldn't wait long enough for him to get his stuff together and off she was.

She loved him and she probably still does. Like I an with Jake.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Here it is. New chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to mention that *Dolce* means 'sweet' in Italian. I thought it was a great nickname due to their circumstances and what they have been through together. I would like to address that since Sabrina Carpenter plays Maya Hart and she sings and acts, Maya will too. I will be having Maya sing Sabrina's songs but also covers because let's face it Sabrina is the bomb at covers. She slays and I wanted that in Maya's character because while she was away, she found her passion other than art. I will speak more on Maya's career choice later on in the story. I think it may be sooner but whatever.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Just like Chapter 1 and now ...

 _...So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

 _Sooner than it seems life turns around_

 _And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

 _When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

 _Someone's watching over me..._

* * *

We were seated at the table awaiting our waiter. I took her to the healthy vegan all natural restaurant that my doctor recommended for me. I come here with my brother and my parents once a month to catch up. I never see Auggie anymore or my parents. My dad busy with his students. My mom partner to her law firm. And me with the bookstore and cancer plus Lucas and Jake.

I never see Auggie anymore because he was shipped to a boarding school. He did nothing wrong, just wanted to be at something more private rather than public. I only see him on holidays and summers. I miss him but he enjoys himself. I know Ava misses him. They have always had a unique relationship that reminded me of my parents, Cory and Topanga.

He wanted to go so badly because he read Harry Potter. It was fun when we staged this whole act where an owl arrived with his letter of acceptance and mom dressed as Minerva came and talk to him about the school he was attending. It was a very memorable event that I would never forget.

"I come here with Ava sometimes when she needs some girl talk. She really misses Auggie. She is so spoiled by my parents and since Auggie the ' devoted husband ' couldn't they would. She eats with them and helps at Topanga's." I smiled fondly at the thought of Ava. I knew they were another Cory and Topanga. They would never part.

Maya chuckles just as the waitress comes. She places the drinks on our table, "Hi guys, I'm Tiffany, I will be your waiter for today. Here is a lemon water for Riley. An ice water for one Maya Hart. Would you like to order?"

"I'll take the usual, Tiffany."

"I will have the uh sweet pea soup, thank you." We handed over the menu's and a comfortable silence welcomed us.

"The salmon here is the best. I definitely recommend in case you come back." I knew I was as walking on eggshells here but we needed to talk. I needed to know if she was going to stay. I knew her wounds were still there but I needed her.

"I understand why you left and I would never persecute you for it. But I am not going to be here for a long time and I miss my best friend. We all miss you." I reached over to grab her hand. She looked down at her lap. I knew who she thought of. I knew she didn't want to think of the confrontation. I knew she would need some encouragement.

I gave her hand a squeeze, "Maya, I could give you a few days tops but he'll eventually know you are here."

Tiffany came with our food and we started eating.

"Where is he?"

"He is in Philadelphia for a few days but he will be back. Maya, he checks up on you through your parents and keeps tabs on you. Your parents may have probably told him you were here. He does miss you. He looks miserable."

She sighed,"Give me a couple of days, please. I need to know or figure our what to say, do. I missed you guys. I have but..."

"I understand and again I won't punish you for it. I love you Maya and he does too." We finished the rest of meal in silence. She insisted she pay for the bill and I walked her to her hotel. We made small talk. She wanted to know what the rest of the gang was doing. I told her Farkle and Smackle were doing great. They are close to being engaged but with their busy schedules no one knew. Farkle was a billionaire businessman and was so close to ruling the world. Smackle was a renowned doctor. Maya already knew but wanted a quick update. Zay was a producer in LA but he rarely called. He was supposed to be down for the summer but who knew. Then there was Lucas. He didn't reach his dream of being an animal doctor but he ventured to journalism. She knew of what happened in the past but I told her of how lonely it got and how it wasn't the same anymore. Our spark, love was off.

By the time I finished, we were at the hotel. I went to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Riles would you stay? I can't tell you how long I have waited to talk face to face. I'll give you a set of my pajamas and we can tell them you are with me." Her eyes had me caving. I did miss her. I gave her a sure and we headed up to her suite. Maya was an actress and she excelled where her mom took some time. She got offers to be in big roles and TV's shows. She was also a singer, a very talented singer as well and she was building her career.

* * *

"So." The room well suite was huge. She had a vanity with all her makeup and girly products, a side of her room was dedicated to her music. I saw the guitar I gave her so many years ago was on her bed with sheet music. There was a mini bookshelf with books and she had a desk with what looked like scripts. I couldn't say whether movie or TV show or both, I didn't watch TV if it wasn't the news.

"So, here are the extra pj's. I hope they fit because you barely have any hips, honey." She gave me the spare pair of pj's.

She pointed to the bathroom,"Extra toothbrush you can have. You may take a bath or shower, whichever you prefer. I will be here just working on a project. Um...there is a phone in the bathroom so you can call whoever to let them know that you are with me. Just uh don't tell them where we are, please, can't have paparazzi." I gave her a grateful smile.

The bathroom was luxurious. It had jacuzzi, one of those high tech showers. Marble flooring. It was beautiful.

Closing the door, I went straight to the phone to call my parents. They picked up on the first ring.

"Hello!" My mom sounded alarmed.

"Mom, its me, Riley. I wanted to tell you I am with Maya." I heard a breath of relief.

"We thought you were hurt. Jake was going to call the cops. Why didn't you call?"

"I was with Maya and we were talking then left for dinner and I walked her home."

"She's not at Katy's is she?"

"No and she would like some privacy, so no trying to find me. That includes Jake too."

"You tell him that."

"Please just make sure everyone knows I am safe and I will see you guys tomorrow. Tell Jake to open the bookstore, I might not make it. Love you, mom!"

She muttered a love you too, goodnight.

"Night." I ended the call and started towards the shower.

* * *

Well that is it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will say that I do put quotes or song lyrics at the beginning. Some have meaning. Some doesn't. I just like them. For last chapter, I just saw it somewhere and liked it. For this chapter it was Hilary Duff's Someone's Watching Over Me. Please review I enjoy the comments it keeps me wanting to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I know it's been sometime but I was taking a trip with my twin and mom. We went to New York to visit some family members. It was nice and fun. Then one of my older sisters came to Ohio and visited. We had fun. She left two days ago. School is almost here and I am excited because I am one of those people who loves school and learning. Yes I am probably considered a geek or need but I don't care.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4

 _They started sayin', if you can't hide, run_  
 _If you can't run, hide_  
 _Started thinkin' love's a loaded gun_  
 _Nobody wants to fight_  
 _And when did we all start thinkin' that the world_  
 _Stop spinnin' in a kiss goodnight?_  
 _And when did our heartbeat beatin' too fast_  
 _Stop meanin' it was worth the while?_

 _I wanna, I wanna be loved_  
 _I wanna, I wanna be loved_  
 _I wanna, I wanna be loved_  
 _And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide, no_

* * *

Her room was very luxurious and so very nice. It screamed rich and famous. And that she was. She had a band and she was an actress. She would probably do other things. Me, on the other hand, I just needed to survive. If I don't...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Maya. She was singing a lovely note.

I cracked open the door and saw she was on her bed surrounded by papers. I wondered if she is writing a song?

She started playing her guitar again and I listened.

"You and me together/Take on the world forever/I know all your secrets..." She looked to be in her own Utopia.

"Well, it's good to see you doing something you love." She looked up from her song lyrics and smiled.

"Maybe I will sing it to you one day."

"Does that mean you'll be staying." She nodded. I made my way over to her bed. I sat and leaned against the backboard. I didn't know where to start. Years has separated our friendship and I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Riles?"

Maya positioned herself next to me and sighed,"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about the men in our lives. We are both miserable and a part of it is our fault."

"Wait! I never said I was miserable with Lucas and I thought you missed Josh." She rolled her eyes.

"Riley, you can't expect me to believe that you are in love with Lucas. You don't even get that sparkle in your eye. And that is infuriating because you deserve happiness more than anyone I know. Look I know that since you're dying and you don't want to tie yourself to someone new but he cheated. He hurt you and can you honestly tell me you trust him." I thought about what she said and I know that what she says is true. I _don't_ want new attachments.

"I don't want to leave a new love and hurt him. So yeah I stick with Lucas even though I want..."

"Jake." She smiles.

"Well what do I do? I admit that I don't love Lucas or trust him enough to have my heart. That I gave it to another man. That the thought of never seeing Jake again hurts too much. That he makes me want to live. He makes me want to do the impossible. He, Jake, feels me with hope and rainbows." I say with tears in my eyes.

She chuckled,"You know what I think already. You know what to do Riley and I hope you do it fast."

I love Maya. She's always there when you really need her. I know she hurts. I know she is lonely.

"I know you can't pretend he doesn't exist. I know you still think about him. I know he haunts you everyday. Maya, I hope you get your happy ending."

"Hope is for suckers." She turns on her side and cuts the lights off.

"Goodnight, Honey."

I lie down as well,"Night, Peaches."

* * *

As they lied in bed next to each other. Maya and Riley thought about so many things.

Riley thought about Jake.

 _*Flashback*_

 _He cheated on me! How could he do that to me? Well Riley, he is a guy with needs, and you wasn't supplying. Whatever! If he loved me he wouldn't need sex. He would just need me and he would respect my decision._

 _I was fuming. I knew it wasn't my fault. Lucas was out of control. He changed and without Say around he grew even more horrible._

 _I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize a hand was waving in my face till I felt lips upon mine own. I pushed the person away and reached for my pepper spray._

 _"Don't spray me please!" I looked up to see a very handsome man in front of me. Yes I said man because man wasn't he fine. He looked like an angel, smiled like one, but was he?_

 _"It was the only way of getting your attention."_

 _Arching an eyebrow I asked indecisively,"Kissing me was really the only way if getting my attention,was it?"_

 _He gave a laugh and outstretched his hand,"I'm Jake. You looked like you were in deep thought and I was curious. You are a pretty girl and the frowns in your face did not look like it was supposed to be there."_

 _"I'm Riley." I took his hand, there was something about him._

 _"Well, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, you seem to be under a lot of stress so I will let you be. But before I go, would you consider having lunch sometime?"_

 _I guess I said "sure" because it was new and exciting or that I needed some excitement in my life but I was happy I met him._

 _*End of Flashback"_

Maya lied there thinking of a goodbye and a hello. She wished for it to be a hello and goodbye but life was horrible to her. So she thought.

* * *

The songs were by Sabrina Carpenter _Run and Hide, Seamless._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I am back! I know its been awhile and I am so sorry. I have just been so busy and things have been a little crazy. But here I am with an update! I am hoping to update this story on Wednesdays. Maybe some surprise updates here and there but definitely look for story updates on Wednesday.

Disclaimer: Do Not own Characters sadly but I Do Own the Idea.

Enjoy...

 _So tell me_

 _Did you ever really love me?_

 _Did you ever really want me?_

 _Now that I see you clearer_

 _I wonder, was I ever really happy?_

 _Didn't get the chance to ask me_

 _Now that I see you clearer_

 _Was it just smoke and mirrors?_

 _Was it just smoke and mirrors?_

 _\- Smoke and Mirrors, Demi Lovato (2017)_

Maya awoke first and she sighed. She didn't know how to feel being back home. Her head was trying to tell her heart something but it didn't want to listen. She missed her friends even if some became jerks but she missed them. She truly missed Riley and hearing that she had cancer made Maya hurt and regret leaving. She wished she'd stayed and helped her friend. Maybe she would have worked things out with Josh. But no, she ran.

She can't say that she hasn't seen him because she saw him two years ago. She saw him lost in the streets of France. His face when he saw her took her breath away. He had seemed relieved and happy to see her and they had an awkwardly good time. A really good time but she left. She ran before they could mend whatever happened between them.

She missed him and his ability to just get her through the day with a smile. She missed his observations and his eagerness to be something great like his family. And, oh, did he want a family. Maya wasn't ready. She wanted to live a little and he wanted to start a family. He wanted that marital companion.

Maya left to find who she was again. Yes it was six years ago but she wasn't brave enough to handle the pain if Josh moved on. Yes probably her fault since she left but he freaked her out. Plus he didn't even try to come after her. He didn't try hard enough. Still she needed to talk to him. They needed to figure what was going to happen because she wasn't going to leave. She wasn't leaving Riley.

Never again.

Riley awoke feeling refreshed and realized it was one of her good days. She saw her phone had many missed calls and text and sighed.

"Maya? I have to go." Maya walked from her bathroom fully dressed and smiled.

"I'm coming along if you wouldn't mind."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Riley asked Maya as they both stopped at her childhood home's door. Maya breathed in slowly through her nose and closed her eyes. She counted to five and released her breath out her mouth.

She looked up at Riley and smiled, "Yes, I am ready to face those pack of wolves of yours."

Riley unlocked the door and walked in. There sat Topanga, Cory, Auggie, Ava, Farkle, Lucas, Smackle, Josh, Jake, and Zay. They were all eating breakfast and were conversing. Riley cleared her throat and they all turned their heads.

Jake was the first one up and ran over to Riley and picked her up.

"Riley, you scared us!" They hugged for awhile till someone cleared their throat and they pulled apart.

"I was with my best friend. I am sorry I didn't call at first but you know we always talked for hours and we got so caught up." Maya took that time to walk in and everyone gasped. They all stood and stared.

"Maya?" they all asked. Maya shyly waved a hand avoiding eyes when she felt hands go around her waist.

"Maya, it is so good to see you again." said Farkle. Smackle came and shook her hand. Auggie and Ava went in for a hug. Cory and Topanga gave their hugs and Zay gave a nod. She didn't meet Lucas or Josh's eyes and shook Jake's hand.

"Hey guys, I am just going to go to the rest room. Bye!" Maya ran out the room in a huff. She didn't know why she thought she could stomach the pain and agony of seeing Josh again and the anger of seeing Lucas Friar's face. All she wanted to do was punch the cheating idiot in the face.

"Maya?" the voice asked.

She looked up and saw Josh leaning against the wall across from her. She gave a hesitant smile to her ex-husband and gave a tentative smile towards the man she loves.

* * *

Riley watched as her uncle ran after Maya and was worried for her friend. But as she looked around the room and saw Jake and Lucas, she knew she had to make a decision. She knew her decision but she wasn't ready for the outcome.

She smiled.

"Lucas, may we talk?"

They stepped into the apartment building's hallway and Riley stared into space wondering what to say. Even before the cancer there became no spark in their relationship. He cheated on her and she never felt the same. She never had the same love for him then when they were in high school. College changed him and not for the better.

"What is it, Riley?"

"Lucas, we should break up."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I don't think I can do this. Not anymore. Lucas, I don't trust you, and we rarely see each other anymore. I mean most nights I spend alone and I get it, you love your job, and I am happy for you, but we, I, can't do this anymore." Riley left a fuming Lucas outside in the hall and went back to her family.

Inside though was of stagnation.

Zay and Maya was in a corner talking about God knows what and Ava and Auggie were doing a puzzle. Josh was no where to be seen. Smackle and Farkle was arguing? Cory and Topanga were sitting on the couch staring into space.

Jake stood at the counter making tea, her favorite tea.

"What are you doing?" she asked making her way over to him.

He turned with a smile that lit her broken heart a flame.

"What's wrong?" his face turned into a frown.

She shrugged, "Nothing, I just broke up with Lucas." His face grew into an even more bigger frown. He walked over to her and hugged her, tightly.

"I am so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt, Riles." Riley sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, "Why are you so good to me?" Riley stared into his eyes loving the feel of being in her lover's arms .

The door slamed shaking them both out of their stare.

"You!" yelled Lucas. He marched right to Jake and punched him square in the face knocking Riley to the ground.

"Oh my god!" screamed Maya and she pointed to Riley who was slumped on the ground in a heap or bundle of limbs. Riley had hit her head going down on the kitchen table.

* * *

Well, here you go, Chapter six! Can't wait to read what you guys thought. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter per your request.**

 _Darling, I have been afraid_  
 _I could only call your name_  
 _Thank the heavens that you stayed_  
 _But if I'm telling you the truth_  
 _When I cut the tether loose_  
 _It was me, saving you_

 _\- Smoke and Mirrors, Demi Lovato 2017_

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Matthews. How are you feeling?" Riley woke up in a hospital nervous. She didn't know or when she got there and she was worried that it was another one of her episodes. She didn't want Maya's first day back to be so dramatic. Well maybe not dramatic but not this situation either.

"Hi, doc. What's going on?"

"Riley, you fell and hit your head when your ex-," he said as he read from a slip of paper, " boyfriend, Lucas yanked you away from your friend Jake. Your family brought you over to the hospital at least ten minutes after the fall. They are all waiting for you outside."

"Great, may I see them now?"

"No, we need to talk, Riley. It's dire that we speak now so that any preparations you may need to prepare will be in effect when you-"

"When I what?"

"Riley, there is no easy way of saying this, but-"

* * *

While Riley was unconscious in her bed, her family and friends were waiting worriedly for her. Maya was raging and wanted nothing more than to rip Huckleberry to bits. She didn't understand how everything about her friend had changed. He looked and talked the same but he was so different and not the good different. It hurt her to know that Riley had dealt with this for so long without her by her side.

She felt guilty for leaving.

"What are you mad about, Hart?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Don't start, you won't be able to finish." She pushed herself off the wall walking from the waiting room when a hand reached her and pulled her back.

"Hey, we aren't the ones that left her! We aren't the ones that just abandoned friends."

Maya pushed Lucas away from her and slapped him, "You don't think I wanted to come back! You are the biggest jerk on the planet, Lucas Friar, and I hope you suffer. I hope you like karma because she is a bitch. Riley was the one who told me to leave. Riley packed my bags and rushed me to the airport. I didn't want to leave! So don't you ever, you lying cheating bastard, tell me that _I_ wasn't a good friend." Maya shoved him again and ran off. She ran till she found herself on the roof.

"Hey, you know he didn't mean it, right?"

"What do you want, Zay?"

"I just want you to know, Riley doesn't blame you for never coming back, even though you said you'd come back after three years. I left and didn't want to but she pushed me to leave and make something of myself. After what Lucas did to her, I wanted to stay and take care of my friend but she pushed me to live, for her. I will never forgive Lucas for being the jerk that he is but don't believe anything he says, it isn't true."

Maya cried and Zay pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"Why are you such an idiot?" said Jake to Lucas. He was loosing his mind worrying about Riley. He loved her and would feel horrible if he never got to say how he felt.

"Oh says the guy who stole my girl."

"Luke, I didn't steal her. _You_ lost her." Jake walked out of the waiting room in a huff. He was so in his thoughts that he didn't realize Riley's father, Cory, was standing beside him and touched his shoulder.

"Don't worry Jake, Riley knows that you love her. I understand that its hard to see her so vulnerable, I mean, she's my daughter and I may live longer than her but we have to be strong for Riley. And to tell you a secret, I never liked Lucas anyway."

"Thanks."

* * *

"I only two months left. How?"

"Well, the cancer has spread rapidly, and if we keep doing the chemo, my colleagues and I believe it will give you at least three months tops. I am so sorry." The Doctor sat on the side of her bed and took her hand. The Doctor cared deeply for the young woman because she never lost hope and she always had the sun shining in her eyes. Now there was only fear and grief and he didn't like it. He thought that it didn't fit his young patient.

"I am sorry, Riley. We wish we could do more for you. I just say live life to the fullest." A single tear went down her face and she quickly brushed it away. How was she supposed to tell her family, friends? Maya? Jake? She felt so hopeless and out of control of her life. Her parents and brother would be devastated. She didn't want to leave her brother, she wanted to fight, but would her body let her? She wanted to be strong but break down all the same.

"I want to get off chemo."

"Riley, are you sure?"

"Yes, there is no sense in doing chemo if it isn't doing anything for me."

"Well, there are other options, surgery for example. Its a risk but we could take out your ovaries that has the cancer and go from there. I want you to live and so does everyone here at this hospital. You have inspired so many kids and adults here at this hospital that you have become family. We would do anything to assure that you live."

Riley nodded, "I would have to think it over but thank you, Doc. It really means a lot. Um, could you give me a minute before calling my family in."

"Of course."

* * *

"Maya? May we speak?" Maya squeezed her eyes shut hoping the voice would go away but Zay pulled away from her and left her alone with her past. She turned away from Josh and looked out at the city.

"What is it?" she cleared her throat and started to wring her hands nervously.

"We should talk about us. I know its not the right time but we need to figure this out. Are we together or not?" He took her hands in his and massaged them softly.

"I-we-I don't know. Do you want a divorce, Josh? Do you really think we can move past our past?"

"Maya I am willing to fight for this. Okay, I am not the one that left!" Maya snatched her hands from him.

"Oh, so you didn't run, really? Who was it that said we were always going to be together? Who said that I was his everything? But no, when it got tough, you ran! You left me to deal with it myself. I lost our child and you said it was my fault! Josh, how can you think I would ever forgive you? You- I can't even look right now." She ran crying and Josh was left alone on the roof.

She didn't realize that she left him to. She didn't realize that loosing their son hurt him and ate at him everyday. She didn't realize that he did run after her, only for her to have been gone.

* * *

"What is going on? How much longer do we have to wait to see our daughter?" Topanga cried out as the Doctor walked him.

"Riley would like to speak to you all." Maya followed by Josh had just came back into the waiting room when the Doc walked in. They were all relieved and anxious to see Riley. They reached her room and saw the tear stained face and red puffy eyes and their hearts broke. Maya walked over to the bed and hugged her friend.

"What happened, Riles?"

"I-"

* * *

 **Yes! I know I am mean but I am going to stop here at this cliffhanger and relax my hands.**


	8. AN

**Hello, I just wanted to address that yes this is depressing in the beginning but life has its ups and downs. I believe that you must go through the storm before coming out on top. It won't be like this always but life is about journey, it is a journey. You have to learn about yourself and being an adult is far different than being a child or teenager. So that's what I wanted to portray because not everything goes as planned or great. This story is about learning to deal with the ups and downs and how different life is when you are a child than an adult. Just wanted to clear that up. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, I am back! I know I said this in an Author's Note but I wanted to say again that this story is about a journey with friends and family. There are going to be ups and downs. There will be horrible awful things happening to the characters because let's face it life isn't perfect. Their life will not be perfect and flaws, as we know it, are our downfalls. Our flaws shape us and destroy us and that's what I want to portray. Things are rough before they get better and things will be rough in this story before they get better. Yes, this isn't a Rucas story because I am not a fan and I will tell you guys why I am not a fan of Rucas later. This story is a Joshaya and RileyxOC story. Sorry to disappoint but I have my reasons why I don't have Lucas and Riley together in this story and _Positively Fine_ if you guys are reading that story as well. I will later explain why but for now onto the story!

Disclaimer: Same as others...

Enjoy...

 _We let the waters rise_

 _We drifted to survive_

 _I needed you to stay_

 _But I let you drift away_

 _My love where are you? My love where are you?_

 _Whenever you're ready (Whenever you're ready)_

 _Whenever you're ready (Whenever you're ready)_

 _Can we, can we surrender_

 _Can we, can we surrender_

 _I surrender_

 _\- Surrender, Natalie Taylor (2015)_

* * *

It has been two days since that day at the hospital and Maya felt lost. She felt anger and she didn't know how to release it yet, so, she was currently sitting in her bathtub drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels. Yup, good ole Daniels became her best friend over the years. Can't say that her life has been all sunshine and rainbows but when she left it got more crappy. She had just lost her baby and she was a struggling singer and actress but not like her mom. Let's just say she had it rougher than Maya did. It took her years to get a role and it took Maya at least three to four months to get a kickstart on the successful career she has now. But none of that matters now because she doesn't have the love of her life by her side and her best friend, the one person that's forever, is dying. She felt like a sinking ship and she didn't have an anchor.

Josh was her anchor, her love, her heart and to tell the truth her heart still aches for him. She misses him and loves him and wishes he was there. She wishes for him to comfort her and to love her and to kiss her behind the ear in that sweet way he used to do. She wishes he would take all the aches away from her body with just his kiss or his touch.

She doesn't know if it's the alcohol speaking or manipulating her but she wanted to talk to Josh and hear his voice.

His phone rings three times before he answers, "Hello, Maya?"

She giggles, "Joshie! What are you doing?" From the phone, she can hear him groan and mutter, "God, she's been drinking." She hears rustling in the background and shuffling.

"Maya, where are you? I am coming over."

"At the hotel two blocks from your place," she says automatically.

After ten minutes passed, there were three knocks on her suite's door. She rushed to open it and when she did she almost fell over. In all his glory stood Joshua Matthews, the only man she truly loved. She gulped another mouthful of Jack and walked to her bed. He let himself in closing the door and stood awkwardly at the door. She lied down on the floor next to her fireplace and looked at him expectingly.

"Aren't going to sit?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything okay?" she snorted and held up her almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Does it look like I am okay?"

"Maya-"

"Josh, I am sorry. I shouldn't have run and I shouldn't have blamed you. I should have s-stayed." A few tears escaped her eyes as well as a cry from her trembling lips. The sight before him broke his heart because the woman he knew was gone and this broken shattered woman was stood in her place. He loved Maya with all his being and if he could have her again, he would have her in a heartbeat.

"What do you want, Maya?" He knew what she wanted. Temporary comfort, but could he give that to her. Could he be that temporary fix? Could he do that to himself? The answer was yes. He just wanted her close in any shape or form, so he knelt in front of her and took the empty bottle of Jack from her and picked her up. He took her to the bed and decided to make sure it was a night that would be on her mind forever.

* * *

Maya and Josh lay awake under her sheets finally calm after their morning of passion. Maya felt the world had just righted itself and she found her anchor again. She hoped and she rarely ever did that. Josh was surprised and relieved that he could keep up with his wife after all this time. He forgot how ferocious she was in bed and he was almost out of breath towards the end of their lovemaking.

They stayed in companionable silence. Each in their own thoughts and feelings. They both wanted to continued whatever it was that was between them but was hesitant to ask. Though they slowly came to the conclusion that if one called the other would come no questions asked.

They weren't ready to give it a full go at their relationship because they were different people and their relationship changed over the course of six years. But they wanted to mend their broken friendship and relationship and maybe start something new and different.

That's what they discussed as they took a shower together, ate breakfast, and arrived at Topanga's.

* * *

Riley was at home when she decided to take a walk to Topanga's. She felt relieved and hopeful for the future. She didn't know why but she felt something good coming and it would change their lives forever. She was excited to be a single woman again and she could finally breathe but she wanted Jake and knew that she probably wouldn't have a chance at it again. She regretted that she chose Lucas over him and wanted to make it up to him. She knew that he sometimes helped at Topanga's with her mom because he was a business major and businessman and it truly helped her mom. She was very nervous because she didn't know if he was there or not.

She didn't know how to approach him about what she wanted and expected of him. Did she want their previous relationship? Of course! But could she handle it?

"What's on your mind, dulce?" asked the person she wanted to disappear.

"Um, you actually." She looked up to see Jake with a grin on his face, "What could possibly be on your mind at this time of the day to be thinking about me?" He wriggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"That is not what is going on in my head entirely." he gave her a smirk and sat next to her.

"Riley, I will not pressure you into anything, but I do want you to have the best last days of your life. So if there was an old itch that you needed scratch, I would be happy to scratch it for you." his voice low as he bent his head ready to kiss her. The kiss was slow and promising.

"Dulce? Is that a yes?"

"Of course, it is, but I need a little help with Maya."

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to help her and my Uncle Josh get closer-"

"Well, it seems they already beat you to it, my sweet." Riley turned her head to a table in the back of Topanga's next to a bookshelf was Maya and Josh talking and laughing and giving an occasional kiss.

"Are they?" Riley asked and Jake shook his head giving off a big smirk. Riley had to stop her shiver thinking about her best friend and her uncle doing the nasty, but she smiled. They would come together by themselves.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed... Please hit the bottom and leave a comment... I would really love to read what you guys think of where I am taking things.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Time Missed..._

 _"Josh, I am sorry. I shouldn't have run and I shouldn't have blamed you. I should have s-stayed."_

 _Riley was at home when she decided to take a walk to Topanga's. She felt relieved and hopeful for the future. She didn't know why but she felt something good was coming and it would change their lives forever._

 _"Riley, I will not pressure you into anything, but I do want you to have the best last days of your life. So if there was an old itch that you needed scratch, I would be happy to scratch it for you." his voice low as he bent his head ready to kiss her. The kiss was slow and promising._

On with the show...

Both their bodies landed on the bed sweaty and tired. Just hours ago they were moaning and grinding against each other trying to get closer while knowing there was no such thing as how close they already were. Riley mind was officially blown. It had been a week since she got taken off of chemo and a week since she got those life-changing results but she fine. She was decaying and she was full of energy. She hated to think that in a week or two she'd be gone from this earth.

As if sensing her melancholy thoughts, Jake began to tread his lips slowly down the length of her neck. Biting and probing. It made her moan but then she got a queasy feeling. She pushed him off her person and dashed to the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind, she barely made it to the toilet before her breakfast came up. She didn't know if this was the result of her impending death but for the past two days she has been throwing up.

"Riley, I'm going to call Maya."

She couldn't even answer him. She just kept emptying her stomach into the toilet.

Meanwhile, Maya was in her hotel looking at apartments. She knew that when she came back to the city she would stay so beforehand she picked a few apartments that she liked. She was going to look at them today. She wanted to show Josh that she was stable enough for their relationship. That she staying.

Her phone began to ring as she put her computer away.

"Hello," she answered.

"Maya, it's Jake. I was calling to see if you'd come see Riley. She's not feeling well and I was hoping a girl, preferably her best friend could come be with her. I have to be in for work in an hour or so."

"Of course, be over in twenty." She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. She also grabbed her list of apartments and keys. She left with fifteen minutes left to get to Jake's apartment. Riley had been staying over there since she broke up with Lucas. Maya was catching up with her so she knew exactly where her best friend's lover's apartment was.

She arrived with five minutes to waste. She knocked and it opened to a shirtless Riley brushing her teeth. She held up a five to Maya letting her know she needed five minutes. Maya saw Jake sitting at the kitchen island and went to sit with him.

"So, what happened?" asked Maya.

"She has been throwing up nonstop for two days. She can barely kiss me without vomiting. And no is it not my breath!" Jake said in a rush. He was really worried about her. They were going to lose her in no less than a week and at times it was too much to see her up bouncing around when she could drop dead any second.

"Hey, don't worry, I am sure it's nothing but hit her immune system." Maya tried to reassure him and herself.

"Maya, what are we doing today?" Riley asked coming out of the bathroom putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Apartment hunting," Maya said going to the door and not wanting to see them say goodbye. It was too sad for her. Any moment could be Riley's last and Maya wasn't ready to let go just yet.

 _Not yet_ she chanted again and again softly.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Riley.

"Fine, let's go." Maya led them out of the building and to a cafe. She ordered them a muffin with a cup of hot herbal tea.

"So, what's the deal with you?" asked Maya.

"I don't know. I just feel queasy all of a sudden then I end up throwing up. It happens around foul awful smells and when I move around too much. Oh and certain things that I eat."

Maya is just a tad bit suspicious and protective said,"Riley when was last time you had sex?"

Riley blushed red, "Why would you need to know? I mean, you don't think I am-"

"Pregnant," Maya said taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes," said Riley.

"Just tell me. When was the last time you had sex with Lucas?"

"Maya, I haven't had sex with Lucas in two years. The only person I have had sexual intercourse with was Jake and that was just recent-" She didn't finish her sentence. Her face was marred in horror and she looked to frozen with resignation.

"Riley? What is it?"

Riley slowly looked up at Maya. She gulped audibly, "Maya, take me to a clinic."

They were currently at a clinic and Riley was in a room awaiting results. Pregnancy results. She just couldn't believe it was possible. She also thought it to be unfair because she only had a week left in this life. Tears blurred her vision and she suddenly felt so much pressure on her shoulders. She didn't want to have an abortion and she didn't want to not be pregnant at the same time. She was so emotionally unstable.

She choked back a sob as the nurse came in and told her the news that she was to be a mother. At that exact moment, her doctor called her in to talk to her. She told him she'd be there in an hour or so. Her hand shook as she hit the end call button on her phone. She felt her friend's arms around her and she let her body overcome with sobs. She cried her heart out till she declared it safe to go to her doctor.

When she arrived with Maya, she felt numb and gross. She felt like she was murdering her child and it was horrible. She felt horrible.

"Ms. Matthews?"

They were seated in her Doctor's office in a matter of minutes. Her doctor gave a huge smile.

"Ms. Matthews, it seems my lab people got some paperwork mixed up and I felt the need to clear some things up. It seems that you are not going to die in a week but Mrs. Francis in room 212. We are so sorry to trouble you and the little mix-up. If there is anything you need, we will supply it." What the Doc just said had stunned the two ladies. They both felt the need to cry, laugh, fart.

"What?"

"I know, I am so sorry for the inconvenience. Your lab results came back with no cancer. Your x-rays came back with none either. It's a miracle, really."

"Oh my god," Maya said as she stared at her friend in shock. Not only was her best friend not dying, she was going to be a mother.

"Um, I need some air." Riley ran from the room.

"I will make sure we give you a call. Thanks, doc." Maya got up and ran after her best friend. Maya chased her friend to Topanga's. Stopping to catch her breath, she walked into the shop and sat across from Riley. Riley, her dearest friend, looked like a wreck.

"Oh, Riley." she grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed to tell her that she was there. That she wasn't leaving.

"It's Jakes."

"What?"

Riley looked at Maya with tears in her eyes.

"I slept with Jake two months ago. It was a slip. I was lonely and sad and he was there. He was always there." Knowing that her friend was in her own thoughts, she just sat beside her giving her silent support.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, I am almost to closing this story. Just a couple more chapters. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. I also wanted to say I have posted the last three chapters of Positively Fine in case you are wondering if I will ever finish that story. Well I have and if you don't know that story, it's another Joshaya story and I hope you check it out.

 _I've been running through the jungle_

 _I've been running with the wolves_

 _To get to you, to get to you_

 _I've been down the darkest alleys_

 _Saw the dark side of the moon_

 _To get to you, to get to you_

 _I've looked for love in every stranger_

 _Took too much to ease the anger_

 _All for you, yeah, all_ for _you_

 _I've been running through the jungle_

 _I've been crying with the wolves_

 _To get to you, to get to you (oh to get to you)_

 _\- Wolves, Selena Gomez_

Jake opened up his apartment door to see candles everywhere and Riley in a sexy black night dress. He would have thought she was just in the mood for sex if it wasn't for her red-rimmed eyes. She looked as if she wanted to sobbed right there when he came through the door. That made him pause at the door. He was afraid. He was afraid this was her way of saying goodbye and saying thanks for being a good and quick screw and then she goes into hiding and die alone.

She giggled,"Stop thinking too hard and come over here." She held out a shaky hand to him. He gladly took it to maybe alleviate the tension in the room.

"Riley-" she shushed him with a mind-numbing kiss. Shrugging off his jacket her hands found his locks and tugged at them lightly. She wanted him and she was sure he wanted her too by his reaction.

She breathed against his lips,"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." That made him freeze. Riley was definitely acting weird. She wasn't her bubbly nervous self and she was very confident like when he first met her. When he first met her, she was trying to get Lucas out of her mind, so it only made him wonder what was she trying to forget. And as much as he was enjoying himself, he needed to know.

"Riley...mm...stop...we need...to tal...k." mumbled Jake in the kiss.

"Okay, you're right."

"What's going on?" Breathing heavily, Riley took his hand in hers and smiled. There she was, his nervous sunshine and rainbows Riley was back.

"What's bothering you dulce?"

"This can only go as smoothly as an announcement like this would. So I should just go on and say. Rip the band-aide." Riley said trying to convince herself rather than Jake.

"Okay, Jake, I am pregnant." Those weren't the words he thought she'd be saying. She was pregnant. And it seemed with his baby. But it couldn't be true because that would mean if there was a god out there, then he was mighty cruel. And if he was a gentle god, then Jake wracked his brain trying to see how he had managed to piss off the fellow.

"Jake, say something." But he didn't because he fainted after muttering,"But your dying..."

* * *

"So, he fainted." They were there. In Riley and Jake's apartment, she had called her family over to tell them the good news. But they decided to wait till Jake woke. They meaning Maya and Riley. Now they were fanning the hottie businessman. He started coming to and he was muttering incoherent things.

"Riley...dying...preggers..." He had finally opened his eyes and he visibly flinched. He didn't think all of Riley's would be in his apartment but there they were. All of them.

"Riley, what did you want to tell us?" asked Topanga. She looked worse for wear. Her baby girl was dying but didn't look like it. And that hurt the mother even more because she knew the inevitable was coming.

"Everyone could you guys sit for a moment. I have some exciting news to share." All her friends, save Lucas, and her family turned to her and stopped their musings. Jake sensed her nervousness and placed a hand on her back. Silent communicating simply stating he was there.

"I am pregnant and I am not going to die. Yay!"

Everyone's mouth dropped except Maya's of course. She had a cheeky smile on her face especially when Jake lifted her off the air and rejoiced in disbelief and happiness. Riley's entire family cheered and cried. Maya herself was relieved and overjoyed because she knew that the world would never be the same if Riley wasn't in it.

With everyone congratulating and planning to moved the party to a place where they could celebrate, Josh came up to Maya and took her hand. Kissing her hand, he looked deeply into her eyes, and it made her melt under his heated gaze. It was the look that left her wanting to drop her panties and have him take her right there, but they were in company and she knew that that was his way of saying let's get out of here.

So they bid their goodbyes and they walked the streets of New York, both searching for answers and questions and forgiveness?

* * *

A/N: I know it's short and I am sorry! But I want to make a smooth transition to the next chapter which is about Joshaya. I know, finally!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter gives insight into what happened to Joshaya all those years ago and how time does heal mostly all wounds.

 _Beyonce "Sandcastles"_

 _We build sand castles_

 _That washed away_

 _I made you cry_

 _When I walked away, ooh_

 _And although I promised_

 _That I couldn't stay, babe_

 _Every promise_ don't _work out that way, oh babe_

 _Every promise_ don't _work out that way_

 _Dishes smashed on my counter_

 _From our last encounter_

 _Pictures snatched out the frame_

 _Bitch I scratched out your name_

 _And your face_

 _What is it about you?_

 _That I can't erase, baby_

 _When every promise_ don't _work out that way_

 _No no oh baby_

 _When every promise_ don't _work out that way_

 _And your heart is broken_

 _Cause I walked away_

 _Show me your scars_

 _And I won't walk away, Ooh_

 _And I know I promised that I couldn't stay,_ bay _... baby_

 _Every promise_ don't _work out that way, no no no no no_

 _Every promise_ don't _work out that way_

She had just left the hospital and it hurt. It hurt to physically think about anything other than seeing her baby in her arms. Her tiny baby that died in her arms. She began to sob. She was in agony and she wanted to curse. To curse everything that moved, that talked, that breathed. Her baby wasn't there. Her baby would never have been given the chance to do any of those things.

She wept.

When she looked at the man beside, the man that would do anything for her, she cried even harder because she couldn't even look at him without feeling guilty. But the thing was, he couldn't even touch without cringing.

She felt disgusted, unclean.

She loved him but was it enough. She didn't feel like it mattered because she realized that their baby had his eyes and she couldn't take it. She couldn't stay in their apartment anymore. She needed to breathe. She needed air.

Away from him.

They fought.

They fought till they couldn't anymore and one of them left and walked out the door. And this time it was him saying he was going to his parent's house. It hurt because she needed him. She needed him to stay.

She wanted him to stay.

She cried at night. She cried in the nursery that they had built rocking back and forth on the ground. Her body looked decayed and the smell of death littered the room, the house.

That was how Riley found her. Days later. With no Josh. With no food or water. She laid on the floor clutching the baby's blanket crying, weeping. She lost so much in her young life, more than she gained.

But he left, and that left agony and pain and anger well in her.

She got on the plane to her new life. She went because he didn't want her anymore. She went to see him at his parent's house before she left. Riley took her. But he didn't look her in the eye, he didn't speak. And when he did, he said,"How could you?"

Tears began to cloud her vision. She loved only him and him, her. But he blamed her, she blamed herself too. But to hear it from her love, it hurt more. So she left, she never looked back.

Years passed and over time she regretted following Riley's plan because nothing good ever came from running away. She ran. He ran.

But she came back like he did. They were magnets, their forces attracting one another. They needed each other like they needed air.

One touch, one I love you could heal a broken heart. And that was what happened, but they knew it was never that simple. But they were willing to try to get back on track.

Because they loved each other and life was nothing without the other.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this. I am planning maybe two or three more chapters to this story. I think. Let me know what you think so far.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know, I know! It's been too long and I am so sorry about that. I don't have much to say except I love you guys and hope you enjoy this chapter of my GMW fanfic "Time Missed".

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...sadly.

Chapter 13 -

 _Cause you had me at hello_

 _Hello, Hello_

 _Cause it was many years ago_

 _Baby when you stole my cool_

 _Cause you had me at hello_

 _\- Hello, Beyonce, 2008_

Time changes people. It changes the way people think, the way they talk, and the way they walk. It changes how people love. As people grow older, hopefully, they learn and evolve.

Nothing stays the same. That statement is true in every sense of its words but is wrong as well.

Riley was to be a mother and wife. Riley, sweet and naive, grew up a lot in the past six years. She matured and didn't see the world s she used to in rainbows and unicorns.

Life was hard and had horrible timing, but Riley still had hope that life was good. That the hardship was worth the reward in the end.

She was a cancer survivor and soon to be mother and wife, but something was missing.

Her best friend and he Uncle Josh seemed so odd to her. She was in the back of Topanga's watching them. They seemed content and happy. They seemed to have worked things out. Riley was happy, right?

Something as bothering her and she didn't know what. Was she waiting for them to crash into the iceberg and sink? Again?

She was scared and excited.

She felt something was coming but she didn't know what. But for now, she wouldn't meddle. She wouldn't scheme. She wanted Josh and Maya to do their own thing and heal together.

So, if impending doom was coming, she didn't care at the moment. She would sit and dream of her future.

Ha, just a couple months ago she didn't have a future, but she did now. She smiled as she felt her little monsters kick to her abdomen.

Sipping her peppermint hot chocolate, she continued watching her Uncle and best friend when she noticed the ring. She almost spat out her hot beverage.

Now she knew that she had nothing to worry about. Maya was wearing her wedding band and engagement ring.

And so was Josh.

Riley was finally happy and content. Nothing could wipe her smile away.

* * *

Riley sat in her old bedroom at the Bay window when she heard Maya climb through the window like old times.

"Riles?"

"Yes."

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"Just thinking about life and how good life can be." Riley smiled as her best friend and it made Maya uneasy.

"Are you okay? Have you taken something?"

"You know, for the longest time, I didn't think I'd have a future. But now, I feel foolish for thinking that I didn't."

"I know what you mean," Maya smiled at her friend. they'd been through hell and back together, and now, it seemed that they were winning the game of life.

"So..."

"So..."

"So, you and Josh?"

Maya chuckled,"So, you and Jake?"

"We want to renew our vows. You know, give it a go at this marriage thing."

"Cool."

"Really? I know you are bursting at the seams with excitement but you don't have to show it." Maya said sarcastically.

Riley rolled her eyes,"I am happy but I can't do anything while this monster child is kicking me to death."

Maya siles sheepishly, "Maya I?"

"Sure," Maya places her hand on Riley's stomach and smiles with joy as she feels the child inside her friend.

"The miracle child must be happy I'm here," said Maya.

"Yeah, we are," Riley said as her tears finally fell and the two friends embraced each other. Riley was happy that her was home and happy.

And healing.

* * *

A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! (BOO, YOU WHORE!) I KNOW AND I AM SO SORRY! LOVE YOU GUYS! ARE YOU GUYS UPSET THAT CHAPTER 14 WILL BE THE LAST OF THIS STORY? I AM!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Last chapter of this story! I can't believe this is coming to an end but it is! I hope you guys liked this story. I just wanted to show or tell a story that wasn't always unicorns and rainbows. I wanted a journey and I wanted to tell a tragedy. I wanted a story that had its faults and struggles but ended in a good place. Now I leave this story happy because my characters have found happiness and healing. No, they haven't healed all the way but this last chapter is proof that change is coming! Riley is still struggling with being alive and not having Lucas around. Yes, she is all around happy but Lucas was a big part of her life. On the other end of the spectrum, Maya lost a lot in her life, and it will take a while to heal Joshaya, but they are taking a step towards it. I wanted my story to show that Life isn't pretty and just because you are a good person doesn't mean Life won't come at you with a raging storm. You have to choose how you will fight it. So here it is!

Last chapter...Enjoy.

Chapter 14 -

 _So, you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_

 _Photograph, Ed Sheeran, 2014_

They decided to renew their vows where they first said the three forbidden words. I love you. The world was abuzz. The media was soaking up the love story of Maya Hart-Hunter and her estranged husband Joshua Matthews. They couldn't believe the young starlet was married and had been for almost a decade. And the fans were running amuck knee deep in fanfiction or conspiracy theories of the two.

Zay, one of Maya's true friends, was very happy with the pr. He cast Maya for a role in a supernatural tv show. She was the lead playing a teenage girl in college, studying abroad in India when her world was turned upside down. She made a mistake touching an ancient stone and now was the world's deadliest weapon. Zay was happy with the publicity and he expected lots of viewers.

Riley, now six months pregnant, had scheduled her wedding the next year in April. She was excited for her best friend and Uncle. They to her was the true Cory and Topanga and she was happy they were finally back together.

They were at the Ski lodge. How ironic, right?

"Didn't we say we'd never come back here?" Topanga said in clenched teeth that made her husband Cory Matthews chuckle nervously.

"Sweetie, we are only here for your brother-in-law's wedding, okay?"

"Whatever."

There was a pause in activity when Joshua Matthews finally stood next to the pastor waiting for his wife of almost a decade. He wore a suit with a bow tie and had his long banged hair gelled back. He was nervous but he was happy because he knew that where they were now was the beginning to a whole new exciting world. When they first married, it wasn't in any rush, but it seemed they were didn't experience the honeymoon phase. They constantly fought and it came to a peak when Maya miscarried.

They both admitted that it wasn't their finest moments and that when they married again that they would try to communicate better. They wanted the happy ending that they could only get with each other.

Maya was nervous but in a good way.

Yes, they had their ups and downs, but it was expected. Neither Maya and Josh grew up with parents that didn't fight, but they knew that with communication that most of their problems would seem very trival. For Maya, it was two sets of parents she learned that from.

So, as she finally stood in front of her love, in a white sundress with their close friends and family she let herself cry. She let herself cry for her child - their son, for her husband, and for herself.

Six years apart from the man she loved was like starving herself.

When she returned, she was a wreck, because she didn't know what would happen when they spoke to each other again. And when they did, it was horrible. But she prayed, and she rarely did that, one day with Josh and she knew that they were forever. She couldn't see her life without him.

Truthfully, she wasn't living those past six years, she was just drifting on hoping that one day she be his again. But she was a coward, and it took six years to give up her pride and beg him to give their love a second chance promising to never leave.

"It's time for the vows. The bride and groom have wrote their own."

Both lost in their thoughts, didn't notice the ceremony was almost to a close.

Josh turned to his wife and smiled,"For so long, I let you go. Starting when we were younger. You were very persistent but I just thought it was a crush because - because I have always loved you. From the first time, my niece visited with you in tow, I couldn't get you out of my mind. When we were apart, you were always in my heart, my soul. You may have left physically but never in my heart. Over the years, I always questioned where we went wrong, and how I could make it up to you. Well, I didn't do much of a good job when you first got back..." Maya gave a nervous chuckle causing more tears to fall down her face and Josh's hands to wipe them away. "But I never gave up hope that we were forever, so today in front of all that we love and hold dear, I promise to love only you, protect you, and above all, never leave you again. Till death do us apart."

What came next wasn't a surprise but it startled everyone whose only focus was the couple. Eric screamed,"You go, brother!" It caused Cory to hug his older brother who was in tears.

"You may proceed, Mrs. Matthews." said the pastor to Maya.

"Love...has never been easy for me. Everyone I have ever held dear has left me in some form. And in truth, I was so scared to love you fully, that I always had one foot out the door. And for that, Josh, I am so sorry. I never thought that our promise here at the ski lodge would have any sort of credence, but you kept your promise even when I gave you a way out my senior year of high school. Over the last six years, I realize that...my life had never been so dull without you. Without you singing me awake in the morning. Without your big smile encouraging me in my music and acting. Without your big heart teaching me the joys of cooking and baking. You became my life line and my home away from home. And without you, my life had no sun, no light, no hope. So, today, I promise to cherish and love you with all heart. I promise to stay and be your sun forever till death do us apart."

The pastor dapped his eyes with his handkercheif before saying, "You may kiss your bride."

And that was the end to a new beginning.

There will always be pain and gain in life but there will always be love to keep you afloat when all you want to do is drown. Riley and Maya just needed to hold on to love that wouldn't hurt them but save them.

Life is mysterious in its games, but it seemed these two best friends finally won the Game of Life.

A/N: The End! Tell me what you thought of the ending. I don't know if an epilogue is on the way but its in the realm of possibility. Love you guys! And thanks for sticking with this story till the end.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: DO NOT SKIP OVER! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE BROUGHT TO YOU BY YOURS TRULY! XOXO CHLEXLOVER3 XOXO

No this isn't an epilogue. I am sorry, my condolences. But, I have some important news! I saw a comment yesterday, stating they wanted a sequel. I don't know if I want to write a sequel for this story or an epilogue but I was thinking something else. As a writer, I have grown attached to these characters, and it's hard letting go. (For some, *cough, cough* Lucas Friar.) So, I was thinking of doing a prequel for you guys. Or maybe some side stories.

I ask this of you guys because I was reading this story, Time Missed, over the other day (yesterday) and I stumbled upon some scenes that I want to elaborate more on. Let me know what scene you want to know up close and personal. I will do a one-shot of the scene.

On to side stories: I was thinking of doing one of Jake and Riley because I absolutely fell in love with this pairing. I don't know about you guys but I was really curious about how Riley was doing that period of friends with benefits but almost a thing she had going on.

So, give a comment and let me know! Prequel or Side Story or Both! What scenes do you want me to go in depth that didn't leave you quite satisfied?

XOXO CHLEXLOVER3 XOXO


End file.
